


Trust in the Disaster

by Eyeball_Eating_Fingerlicking_Good



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 1000 word chapter challenge, Chocobros - Freeform, Cockatrices, Disciplined Gladio, Dominant Ignis, Gladio swinging his greatsword, Ignis saving everyone, Kink, M/M, Teamwork, The gloves coming off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeball_Eating_Fingerlicking_Good/pseuds/Eyeball_Eating_Fingerlicking_Good
Summary: Hunting down frogs might have been a great way to earn extra gil.  But hunting them during mating season of a cockatrice might have not been a bright idea.  Especially when the boys are low on curatives and one of them begin to hallucinate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my Gladio tends to cuss a lot. I do not know how that came about but I think it suits him a bit. Not like hes gonna go cussing up a storm all the time. But shit and fuck might be his normal now. * grin * The restriction to this fic ( as following the rules is a strong key issue ) is that each chapter to have 1000 words.

 

Ignis handed Noctis the last antidote they had on them. They had returned back to the Vesperpool area for a hunt from the professor. The first time they had arrived they did not run into Cockatrice. Sania had told them to wait since it was mating season for the creatures but they didn’t listen. Once timid creatures, Cockatrice, now were aggressive and very territorial.

“Gladio has been infected.” Ignis looked at the shield and watched him shake his head. His moves were sluggish and was attacking a tree. “There is no more curatives for the poison inflicting him. Just a few potions left…” Ignis steadied the Prince until he was fully cured of the poison.

“When ever ya ready there.” Prompto yelled and kept them covered. There was only 3 Cockatrice left and one already was going down. Prompto fired more and whistled at his victory. “Woa! Big guy.. Its me. Ah!” Prompto jumped to the side as Gladio brought his sword down at Prompto.

“You killed them!!!” Gladio yelled and aimed for Prompto again.

“The poison is making him hallucinate. I shall deal with Gladio…You and Prompto deal with the other “ Ignis readied his daggers and charged at Gladio, leaving Noctis to plan his attack on the creatures.

“Come on Gladio! Its me… “ Prompto aimed his weapon at Gladio but couldn’t fire at him. A Cockatrice came up behind Prompto and kicked him hard in the back. Prompto fell to the floor and tried to block Gladio weapon from coming down at him. Suddenly he was pulled back hard and saved by Noctis. He saw Ignis using his blades to stop the sword from coming down.

“We have to stop these birds! Come on Prompto!” Noctis pulled Prompto towards the beasts and began their attacks.

“You!” Gladio yelled and swiped Ignis leg from under him. Ignis fell and felt Gladio boot hit his chest. He looked up at Gladio eyes. He was seeing someone else. Gladio would never attack any of them. Gladio pressed down his foot at his old enemy.

“Whatever you are seeing its not true! Snap out of it Gladio!” Ignis tried to take some sense into Gladio but his only response was to press onto Ignis chest harder. “Forgive me.” Ignis called upon his daggers and stabbed them into the ground. Using the handles to steady himself, he lifted his legs and twisted his body, knocking Gladio down. Standing up and pulling his daggers from the ground, again he tried to talk some sense into Gladio.

“Shut up!” Gladio yelled and started his attack again towards whoever he was seeing. Raising his Greatsword up in the air ready to strike, Ignis flipped backwards to avoid the blow. Gladio predicted the move and kept on swinging. Ignis did two more flips until there wasn’t anymore room to move. Gladio charged at him and Ignis raised his daggers up to shield him. It took all his strength and force to keep the sword from coming down on his head.

“You’re a damn Shield! Wake up Gladio! Noctis needs us! ” Ignis grunted but saw Gladio was still aim on fighting him. “Fine, you want a fight… “ Ignis kicked Gladio close to the groin and watched his friend drop his weapon and holding his inner thigh. He had no choice in the matter. Ignis lowered his daggers a bit and went to check on his comrade. “My apologizes Gladio… “ Ignis lowered his guard. Big mistake.

“Street brawl it is.. “ Gladio yelled and jumped on Ignis, knocking him to the ground and began to punch him in the face. Ignis raised his hand to block but Gladio grabbed Ignis hands and removed his gloves. “Does it hurt?!” Gladio grinned and bent Ignis fingers backwards. Ignis yelled out in pain but felt no remorse coming from Gladio. Gladio was not recovering or weakening. Gladio picked Ignis up by his shirt and readied his fist up in the air. Ignis closed his eyes and apologized again for what he was going to do. He pulled Gladio down by his vest and head butted him hard. Gladio rolled to his side and held his head. Gladio tried to stand but fell back to the ground. Ignis held his forehead and tried to rub the pain with his forearm. With his hands not functioning properly, he didn’t have much of a choice.

“Ignis!” Noctis yelled out. Ignis tried to focus on where Noctis was. He tried to see through his cracked glasses and could barely make out Noctis pulling a knocked out Prompto to safety. Ignis gathered all his strength and staggered towards the pair. The two Cockatrice had cornered them and was ready to strike.

_Always by his side._

Looking down at his hands, he closed his eyes and called upon his daggers once more. Fire surrounded them and Ignis could feel the flesh of his palms begin to burn. Unleashing the sagefire was a last resort to end this.

_Protect Noctis._

Ignis grind his teeth and jumped in mid air. Throwing his daggers across and as the fire intensified, the attack continued. With Ignis’ help, Noctis had enough chance to bring his own attack and finally bring down the two Cockatrice down for good.

_Whatever it takes._

Ignis knelt down a bit to catch his breath. The last potion was used on Prompto to wake him up from his own injury. Ignis held the daggers in his hands still when he felt Noctis place his hands on Ignis’ shoulders.

_Whatever the cost_

“Ignis, you’re hurt.. “ Noctis looked down at Ignis hands. His gloves were missing and his hands were shaking while he held the daggers. Red and blistering, Ignis couldn’t speak. The pain radiating from his hands was going to overcome his own demeanor. He slowly got up and turned to see where Gladio had been. The shield was standing up and shaking his head. Ignis took his stance in front of Noctis and Prompto, protecting them till the very end.


	2. Chapter 2

  
“How ya feeling big guy?” Prompto asked Gladio who had an ice pack on his forehead. Gladio simply groaned and hunched over on the Coleman chair. The haven was the closest thing they had to rest up. The trip back to a nearest shop would lead them to night and driving at night was highly not recommended. Even with an injury, Ignis refused to have anyone drive at night. He made it a point when he hid the Regalia’s keys in his back pocket and suggested they all should just rest.

Noctis and Prompto had set up the camp while Ignis grabbed the first aid kit from the regalia. He threw the icepack to Gladio, the effects of the poison was wearing down but the knock to the head was causing him some pain. Ignis had Prompto bandaged up his hands and Noctis had recovered his gloves from where they did battle. His spectacles were beyond repair but luck would be on his side as he always carried a spare in the glove box.

The pain in his hands had begin to registered. Running off on adrenaline and subduing Gladio, he didn’t feel any pain until he started to chop up the peppers for the curry. Prompto had insisted on the painkillers for Ignis and had been trying to help Ignis around the camp stove.

“Iggy, maybe I can help you with dinner tonight. Rest up there buddy.” Prompto volunteered. “I have seen ya make this all the time. I am sure I can follow ya recepieh”

“Much appreciated Prompto but I can handle this.” Ignis was struggling. His hands were shaking and in pain. The pain killers in the first aid only numbed the feeling of his broken fingers if he kept them still. Chopping up the vegetables and meat was not helping dull the pain.

“Sit down Ignis… “ Noctis walked behind Ignis and motioned to sit in one of the chairs, pointing to the one near Gladio specifically. Noctis placed his hand out for the knife. “I will make it a royal order if I need to.”

“Very well. But you will add the vegetables I already chopped.” Ignis handed over the knife to Noctis and walked to the chairs around the camp fire. Ignis sat across from Gladio and tried to see if the other man was feeling any better. Gladio had been avoiding them and Ignis knew he felt guilty for what had happened. Ignis stared at the fire and felt he had to speak first.

“Gladio..”

“Stop. Just don’t say anything.” Gladio removed the ice pack from his forehead. The lump was going down. He stood up and handed the ice pack to Ignis, his forehead was also injured. Ignis reached for the pack but hissed at the pain coming from his hands. Gladio cursed under his breathe and slammed the ice pack on the ground. He turned around and walked out of the haven.

“Gladio.” Ignis stood up and followed the shield to a rock edge by the regalia. Gladio looked down at his own hands and tighten his grip. “Gladiolus! Will you stop.”

“Why should I? Can’t I just be left alone?!” Gladio yelled at Ignis.

“No. you can not. You are making this worse for everyone” Ignis stepped forward, he have had enough of this kind of behavior from his friend.

“Oh excuse me but you weren’t the one trying to kill everyone” Gladio stepped up to Ignis, being face to face with the advisor, trying to intimidate him to leave him be.

“You were under the effects of..” Ignis was not backing down.

“So what?! It doesn’t matter!!! I should have had control.” Gladio pushed Ignis out of the way and began to walk pass him. “I could hear you. Hear Prompto. But I didn’t see any of you. I.. “ Gladio stayed quiet a bit. He stared up into the sky and sighed. “I saw them kill you all. And trying to kill me. I saw my father. I saw my brothers. Iris.. All dead around me.”

“I still do not understand how this was all your doing Gladio. “ Gladio grabbed Ignis wrists and pulls him closer. Ignis grunted from being restrained.

“I did this to you. You hands will be scared. “

“Gladio..”

“No Ignis. I see how Prompto flinches around me. I can not undo what I did.” Gladio released Ignis wrist and began to walk away from Ignis once more.

“You did nothing wrong. If anything it was all my doing really. I did not purchase enough curatives. All this could have been avoided” Ignis followed Gladio once more.

“for fuck sake Ignis. You did not attack and… I could of killed you!” Gladio turned around. How could Ignis take blame for all this?!

“If that is the case, Professor Naira is at fault. She needed those frogs. If it wasn’t for her…” Ignis ignored his friend. Of course it was no ones fault, but he had to put Gladio in his place.

“Shut up!” Gladio warned Ignis.

“What are you going to do? You are not under the effects of anything. You have an issue to listen to the truth and seek a form to punish yourself for things you can not control. “ Out of his character, Ignis stood up to Gladio.

“I swear to Shiva… Shut up Ignis.” Gladio grabbed Ignis shirt and pulled him close.

  
“that’s it isn’t it? You feel weak because you lost control. You could not control what you saw and did so you are self loathing here because it’s the only thing you can control.

“Fuck you.. “

“Enough!” Ignis yelled. A different side of Ignis was shown. One that Gladio knew very well and was surprised it was released now. “ I will not let you control this situation and conversation. You will listen and do as you are told.” Ignis grinned. “Now let me go. It has been a while since you have been punished. And it seems you need some reminding.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologizes for the delayed update. I shall be more thoughtful to my readers and try to update daily on this account. Good news right? Especially as it seems that Gladio is going to be taught a very private lesson. 
> 
> Yay!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit mature here. :)

Ignis tilted his head towards a few rocks on the ground level, short enough to sit on and private enough to be shielded from the haven. Ignis walked over to the pile of rocks and sat down slowly. It was time to teach Gladio a lesson. Ignis removed his glasses and pressed his lips together for a low whistle, demanding Gladio's attention... a command issuing. Ignis raise his right hand. With his index finger up as signaling a number 1, he lifted it up high and then pointed down.

_Come to me._

Gladio licked his lips a bit and did what he was told. Ignis was issuing a command. He could feel his pants tighten up a bit. He found being dominated by Ignis as a major turn on. But the silent treatment and commands was a test of his true form. Without a word, Ignis had full control. Gladio walked until he stood in front of Ignis and waited his next commands.

Ignis looked Gladio up and down, inspecting his pet and smiling more. He lifted his hand up again with his index finger up and did a circle motion. Clockwise the command went and Ignis waited for his command to be obeyed.

_Get naked._

Gladio removed his vest first. The swamp breeze hitting his chest, making his pec muscles contract a bit and his nipples perk up. Kicking off his boots and pulling down his pants down, he tossed them to the side. Not caring where his clothes, the commands was the only thing that mattered. Even if they were caught by the other two who were left at the haven, the commands from his master was the only thing he cared for.

Ignis inspected the area at his eye level. Gladio was already almost fully hard and leaking a bit of pre cum from his slit. He leaned forward a bit and looked up at his pet. He held up both his hands in an O shape at the best he could due to the bandages and then flatten them out. Gladio bit his lip and understood his command. Ignis was going to suck him off to a point he wanted but with one command for Gladio.

_Do not come._

Gladio fluttered his eyes when he felt Ignis warm tongue teasing his tip and slit. His legs started to tremble. Ignis cleared his throat and gave him his only warning. Gladio felt his ass tighten when he felt Ignis bite along the base of his shaft and down his sac. He used his tongue to rotate between his balls and started to suck each respectively. Gladio could feel Ignis lips at his tip and began to swallow him slowly. Ignis increased his suction inside his mouth and moved Gladio hard penis deep into his throat. Ignis pulled back and teased the tip once more before taking him again. He could feel Gladio thigh twitch and took this sign to make Gladio hard to obey. He squeezed his shaft with his tongue to the roof of his mouth and lightly ran his teeth along the sensitive flesh. Moving his head faster and deeper, Gladio couldn’t take it anymore. He had to disobey.

Ignis pulled away and spitted out a bit the excesses fluid he didn’t swallow. Licking his lips and shook his head up at Gladio.

Shit...

Ignis leaned back and raised his hand back up. His right hand held up 3 fingers up while his left hand made a C letter shape. He placed his right hand into his left hand C shape. He then raised his index finger in his right hand and pointed it to Gladio.

_Prepare himself_

Gladio placed his fingers into his own mouth and coated them with his saliva. When he first started this with Ignis, he could barely handle a spanking without coming from his first hit. Now, he could handle a belt. A level 8 Ignis had kindly labeled him but out of 20 levels, there was still more to learn. Gladio removed his fingers from his mouth and started to rub his rim from behind. Pushing one finger in, he slowly worked the ring of muscle to accommodate the other fingers he pushed in. With 3 fingers inside him, he kept looking at Ignis in case he had a new command for him. He was stretching himself for Ignis to take him. He fingered himself until Ignis gave him a new command. Raising his right hand in a C form, he placed it on his chest and then down to his lap. Gladio pulled his fingers away from his entrance and followed the command.

_Ride him._

Gladio undid Ignis belt and unzipped his pants. Pulling out Ignis hard shaft he pushed Ignis back a bit to get his balance on him. Lowering himself down, Gladio grunted as his entrance began to stretch around Ignis. Holding onto the rocks behind him, he began to ride his Master. Ignis began to breathe heavy and started to thrust his hips up, giving Gladio a deep sensation while he rode him. Rocking his hips, Gladio could feel Ignis get harder and pushing in deeper. He arched his back and felt the tip rub against his prostate. He rocked his hips again and rubbed against that spot once more. Ignis watched his pet enjoy the ride and watched the pleasure expressed on his face.

Ignis wrapped his arm around Gladio back side and pulled him closer, pushing him closer and started to thrust up faster. Gladio came down faster to match the pace, each moment making him come closer and closer to his release…..

.

.

.

 

Prompto stirred the curry and took a taste. “Its ready!” He cheered and watched Noctis set the plates out. “Come on guys, dinner ready!” Prompto yelled but no one came. “Maybe we should see if they are alright…” Prompto hung up his apron and looked at Noctis. Noctis shrugged his shoulders and joined Prompto to search for their missing comrades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still with 1000 words only. This isnt the only thing that is hard. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> 1000 words was harder than I expected. : ) 
> 
> YAY! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
